


Pour éviter la fin (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: La vie de Lancel Lannister aura été marquée par de nombreuses personnes. Parmi ces figures d'importance, se détache celle de son cousin. Entre admiration et rejet, héros et parjure, Jaime Lannister ne cessera jamais d'être au centre de l'attention de son cadet. Et ce pour le meilleur et pour le pire…
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Lancel Lannister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Pour éviter la fin (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (Almayen) : Ceci est une commande passée par Marina. Celle-ci voulait « un moment entre cousin pour Jaime et Lancel ». J'espère que celle-ci ne m'en voudra pas d'être un peu sortie du cadre de la commande, car je n'ai pas fait un moment. J'en ai fait vingt-deux.
> 
> J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les dates, il y a des petits décalages entre celles de la série et celles du livre. (merci Marina pour celles que tu m'as donné !) Le paragraphe 286 est inspiré de « Résonnances » de Marina (décidément tu es partout quand il s'agit de Lancel), à retrouver également sur le Comptoir.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce qui constitue jusqu'à présent mon plus long OS.
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of thrones appartient à GRRM.

**282**

Un pleur se fit entendre. C'était un son faible et fort à la fois, comme seuls les nouveaux nés savent en produire. Le pleur continua quelques temps, avant de s'éteindre. Une voix féminine, épuisée et ravie, l'avait remplacé.

_Bonjour Lancel. Bienvenue mon chéri._

Une main tremblante avait alors touché délicatement la tête du bébé – _Regarde comme il est beau. Vous avez fait un magnifique travail, ma lady. Il ne fait aucun doute que notre enfant fera honneur et fierté à notre famille. Après Jaime, Cersei et Tyrion, les Lannister peuvent se targuer d'avoir une nouvelle merveille à son actif avec Lancel !_

Ledit Lancel ne comprenait pas les mots prononcés par ses parents. Tout ce que le petit être pouvait comprendre, c'était qu'il était en sécurité au sein de ceux qui étaient sa famille.

.

**283**

\- Il a apporté le déshonneur sur notre famille en tuant Aerys. Tywin ne semble pas vouloir le comprendre, mais c'est le cas ! Ce que Jaime a fait… Il avait peut-être ses raisons. Je veux croire qu'il en avait. Mais cela n'empêche en rien que le nom des Lannister a été terni par son acte. Tywin n'a plus d'héritiers pour Castral Roc, puisqu'il persiste à le refuser à Tyrion. Que va-t-il rester de notre famille maintenant ?

\- Lancel. Il y a Lancel. Ne vous en faites pas, Kevan. Lancel apportera l'honneur sur notre nom.

Il y avait deux manières de prendre ces mots – être flatté par une telle confiance de la part ou de ses parents, ou se sentir écrasé par la responsabilité qu'on se voyait assignée.

Heureusement pour l'objet de ces préoccupations, le petit Lancel n'était pas en âge de comprendre les véritables enjeux de cette conversation surprise à la volée.

.

**284**

La femme et l'enfant parcouraient les couloirs de Castral Roc – ce dernier babillait joyeusement et pointait régulièrement du doigt différents objets. Sa mère semblait lassée d'expliquer à sa progéniture chaque chose que celle-ci découvrait – mais c'était une mère et en tant que tel ne montrait point sa fatigue et répondait calmement aux '' _et ça_ '' vivement exprimés.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant une galerie de portraits, représentant la noble et altière famille Lannister. Un « _et ça_ » transperça alors le silence environnant.

\- Ce sont tes cousins. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Jaime quand il était petit – tu as les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux.

\- Jaime ?

\- Oui, Jaime. C'est ton cousin.

\- Jaime. Jaime…

Lancel répéta plusieurs fois le prénom. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une une dévotion familiale – simplement d'un nouveau mot amusant pour le petit garçon curieux de deux ans qu'il était.

.

**285**

\- Lancel, tiens-toi droit. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?

\- Chérie, il n'a que trois ans…

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est la première fois que notre neveu rentre au pays depuis des années, et c'est la première fois qu'il va voir Lancel. C'est un moment important.

\- Connaissant Jaime, il ne s'en…

L'homme fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de plusieurs cavaliers dans la cour d'honneur. L'un d'entre eux, grand, blond, au sourire aiguisé s'approcha du couple qui se tenait dignement sur les pavés. Celui-ci les salua d'un chaleureux :

\- Mon oncle, ma tante.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage, Jaime ?

\- Très bon, merci.

Après une rapide étreinte, le dénommé Jaime baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qui le regardait avec curiosité. L'adulte se mit à hauteur de l'enfant et dit doucement :

\- Bonjour. Tu dois être Lancel, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. La femme paru dépitée de l'absence de réponse verbale de son enfant – ce dont Jaime ne se formalisa guère. Il tendit une main à l'enfant, qui la serra avec hésitation.

\- Je m'appelle Jaime et je suis ton cousin. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin.

.

**286**

\- Plus tard je serai un héros, comme toi !

\- La déclaration sincère ne fit que rire Jaime. Le petit garçon prit un air boudeur.

\- Tu rigoles car tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ?

\- Pas du tout, Lancel. Je sais que tu deviendras quelqu'un de fort.

\- Alors pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Parce que c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'on me dit que je suis un héros.

\- Tu es fort à l'épée. Tu es un grand chevalier. Alors tu es un héros.

A ceci, Jaime ne put laisser échapper un sourire triste. Il n'était pas un héros – _les héros n'étaient pas surnommés Régicide, eux_. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose à un enfant encore naïf et innocent, il se força à prendre un ton enjoué :

\- Alors si tu veux devenir un grand chevalier aussi, tu dois apprendre à utiliser une épée ! En garde chenapan !

Ledit chenapan se saisit maladroitement de l'épée jouet que lui avait offert un peu plus tôt son cousin et rit en essayant de repousser les assauts que lui adressait gentiment ce dernier.

.

**287**

Le petit garçon de cinq ans regardait avec curiosité les deux formes pleurantes qu'on lui avait présenté plus tôt dans la journée comme étant « _ses petits frères_ ». Lancel ne comprenait pas bien le concept de « _petits frères_ » – ses parents lui avaient expliqués qu'ils faisaient partie de sa famille maintenant, et qu'il devait prendre soin d'eux. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il devait prendre soin d'eux – après tout, contrairement au chien que lui avaient offert ses parents, il n'avait rien demandé cette fois-ci. Mais sa mère lui avait dit quelque chose, et il se devait de respecter sa volonté.

Comme les formes – Willem et Martyr – ne cessaient de pleurer dans leurs berceaux, il commença à parler de sa famille pour couvrir le son strident.

\- Moi, je m'appelle Lancel. Il y a bien sûr père et mère. Ils sont souvent gentils, mais parfois injustes. Surtout mère, elle ne veut pas que je joue le soir avec l'épée que m'a offert Jaime. Jaime, c'est mon cousin. Il est très fort.

L'enfant évoqua aussi Cersei et Tyrion – mais son discours était principalement tourné vers Jaime qui était fort, grand, gentil, drôle…

.

**288**

\- Il y a un problème avec tes frères, Lancel ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête sans conviction. Devant sa mine déconfite, sa mère se mit à sa hauteur pour lui dire doucement :

\- Tu peux ton me dire, petit lion. Il y a un problème avec tes frères ?

Devant ce ton rassurant que seules les mères savent prendre le petit Lancel répondit d'une voix incertaine :

\- Je ne veux pas m'occuper d'eux.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce sont tes frères, c'est ton rôle de jouer avec ou de leur raconter des histoires.

\- Oui… mais ils sont tout petits. Moi je suis beaucoup plus grand qu'eux !

\- Ton cousin Jaime est beaucoup plus grand que toi. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il te voit, il prend de son temps pour jouer avec toi, alors qu'il a plein de choses à faire. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire pareil ?

Ceci fit réfléchir Lancel, qui acquiesça en signe d'approbation – si jouer avec des objets pour bébés pour occuper ses frères le permettait de rassembler un peu plus à son cousin, alors il le ferait.

.

**289**

\- Lancel… c'est vrai ce que le mestre m'a dit ? Que tu refusais d'apprendre tes lettres ?

\- L'enfant acquiesça piteusement.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est trop compliqué, Père.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est compliqué que tu as le droit d'arrêter de la travailler. Au contraire, tu te dois de persévérer. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important que la lecture. Tu ne pourras pas vivre sans savoir lire.

\- Pourtant, Jaime ne lit jamais.

\- Ton cousin ne lit pas beaucoup, mais il sait lire. Il a beaucoup travaillé pour apprendre.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Il a un problème dans les yeux qui l'empêche de lire correctement – les lettres se mélangent dans sa tête. Et pourtant il n'a pas abandonné et il a appris ses lettres. C'est oncle Tywin qui lui personnellement enseigné.

\- Oncle Tywin ?

L'image que lui procurait cette idée fit frissonner le jeune garçon. Son oncle était tellement intransigeant et sévère… Son père dû remarquer son effroi car ajouta, l'air de rien :

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à apprendre, c'est peut-être que ton mestre n'est pas très bon. Oncle Tywin doit venir le mois prochain, je pourrais lui demander de superviser tes leçons.

En un mois, Lancel avait appris à lire.

.

**290**

\- Ton cousin n'a aucun honneur !

\- C'est faux !

\- Si !

\- Menteur !

\- Si ! Et tu es toujours avec lui, alors tu es pareil ! Sans honneur !

Lancel ne put retenir ses larmes. Comment ces enfants pouvaient-ils ainsi les insulter, lui et son cousin ? Quand il posa la question à son père, plus tard dans la journée, celui-ci eut un air las.

\- Lancel… Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ton cousin. Et tu as raison de l'aimer – il est très gentil avec toi. Mais… tu ne doit pas toujours l'idéaliser d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi ? Jaime est parfait.

\- Jaime n'est pas parfait, petit lion. Il a fait des choses qui ne sont pas bien du tout. Qui ne sont pas respectables ni honorables.

\- Quoi ?

Après un temps d'hésitation, Kevan expliqua à l'enfant pourquoi son cousin adoré était surnommé « Régicide ». Devant la révélation, celui-ci répondit après un certain temps :

\- Je ne dois donc pas devenir comme lui, alors ?

Son cœur de père et d'oncle fut brisé lorsqu'il dut dire à son enfant que non, il ne devait pas devenir comme lui.

« _Ce que Jaime a fait… Il avait peut-être ses raisons. Je veux croire qu'il en avait_. » Il avait prononcé ces mots plusieurs années auparavant et leur souvenir restait aussi vivace. Kevan voulait toujours croire que Jaime avait ses raisons pour tuer Aerys – mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne fallait pas que son enfant agisse de la même manière. Et s'il devait le faire tomber du piédestal sur lequel Lancel l'avait mis, alors il le ferait.

Et en regardant les yeux tristes de Lancel, il sut qu'il avait accompli sa mission.

.

**291**

\- Pourquoi tu as tué Aerys ?

La question le figea. Lancel ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Aerys – il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais eu réellement _conscience_ du surnom que tout le royaume lui avait réservé. Mais Lancel avait maintenant neuf ans, et il était en âge de comprendre que _Régicide_ n'était pas un terme très élogieux.

\- Parce qu'il a fait de mauvaises choses.

\- Quelles mauvaises choses ?

Lancel était en âge de poser la question. Mais pas de connaître la réponse – les viols, les morts, les brasiers… tout cela, ce n'était pas une histoire pour les jeunes garçons. Ce n'était des histoires pour personne à vrai dire. C'est pour cela qu'il se contenta d'un vague :

\- Des choses que font les personnes qui ont du pouvoir quand elles sont folles.

Lancel compris alors que pour la première fois, son cousin ne lui répondait pas franchement. Et cela faisait mal.

.

**292**

_Lancel,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te féliciter de ton admission en tant qu'écuyer de Ser Moriah pour le tournois de Port-Réal. Je sais que tu feras du très bon travail auprès de lui. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas venir te voir, le roi Robert ayant refusé ma demande de permission et tient à ce que je reste au palais surveiller le jeune prince Tommen, qui est malade. J'en suis sincèrement désolé._

_Je t'embrasse, ainsi que tes parents,_

_Jaime Lannister_

L'écriture gauche fut brouillée d'avantage par une larme qui coula sur le papier. Il savait que Jaime n'y était pour rien – si le roi avait ordonné qu'il n'assiste pas au tournoi, il devait respecter son ordre. Mais une partie de lui – peut-être celle qui abritait la jalousie – était énervée. Après tout, quelqu'un qui avait assassiné un roi, pouvait bien désobéir à un autre non ?

.

**293**

\- Alors Lancel, qu'as-tu pensé du tournoi ?

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- …

Devant le silence prolongé de son cousin Jaime se baissa légèrement pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Lancel… me ferais-tu la tête par hasard ? Tu n'as pas répondu à la lettre que je t'avais écrite l'an dernier et tu ne m'as rien dit depuis.

\- Je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que je pensais te voir. Pas au tournoi car tu as clairement dit que tu ne viendrais pas, mais au moins après. Et tu n'es pas venu du tout. Ni à l'arrivée, ni au départ, ni jamais.

\- Robert ne m'a pas laissé venir. Je voulais mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Je ne suis tout simplement pas assez important, c'est ça ?

Sur cette phrase amère, le jeune écuyer quitta son cousin qui n'eut le temps de le retenir.

.

**294**

\- Tu devrais répondre à la lettre de Jaime, Lancel. C'est horriblement mal élevé.

Lancel grommela – devant ce manque manifeste de mauvaises manières, le jeune adolescent fit une courbette à sa mère pour s'excuser avant de retourner dans sa chambre. La lettre de son cousin était posée délicatement sur le bureau, faisant soupirer Lancel. Il savait que ses parents tout comme son cousin se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il prenne ainsi ses distances avec celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son héros. A vrai dire, il se le demandait aussi. Il n'y avait pas eu de raisons particulières quand à ce détachement – simplement… Jaime avait été son héros, son modèle, et découvrir que celui-ci n'était pas l'être étincellement parfait qu'il avait pensé, lui faisait mal. Le temps était ensuite passé sans qu'il puisse le revoir et la distance avait fini d'entacher le piédestal sur lequel il avait placé Jaime. Si Jaime n'était pas un héros, il ne devait pas le prendre pour exemple. Et pour réussir cela, il devait prendre de la distance avec lui.

.

**295**

Un pleur se fit entendre. C'était un son faible et fort à la fois, comme seuls ceux qui ne veulent pas laisser paraître leurs faiblesses savent en produire. Le pleur continua quelques temps, avant de s'éteindre. Une voix masculine, inquiète et douce, l'avait remplacée.

\- Lancel… ça va ?

Lancel leva les yeux vers Jaime. Devant son mutisme, il insista :

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je sais que nous n'avons pas parlé depuis un certain temps, mais… tu peux tout me raconter, d'accord ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

 _Jaime, évidemment_ … le seul qui pouvait lui consacrer autant de sollicitude, malgré son attitude plus que reprochable. Lancel hocha la tête, résolu à ne rien dire – mais il céda devant les yeux sincèrement concernés de son cousin.

\- C'est simplement que… Je marchais dans un couloir et… j'ai surpris une conversation. Sur toi. Ils…

\- Ils se montraient particulièrement désobligeants sur ma personne ?

Lancel acquiesça d'un air dépité, mais cela ne fit que rire Jaime.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis pour le moins habitué. Mais pourquoi cela te touche t'il autant ?

\- Parce que j'ai eu honte de mon attitude envers toi. J'ai… je t'en ai voulu. Pour le tournoi. De ne pas être venu me voir alors que nous étions dans la même ville. Je me disais que tu n'en avais pas eu vraiment envie, et que tu n'avais pas cherché plus que ça à me rencontrer. Mais… en écoutant ce groupe d'hypocrites mesquins je me suis rendu compte que tu n'aurais jamais préféré de ton plein gré ce genre de personnages à moi. Et cela me rend honteux.

Jaime lui adressa une tape dans le dos. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas._ Peut-être parce qu'il comprit que Lancel se remettrait à pleurer s'il disait ces mots à voix haute, il fit simplement remarquer :

\- Tu as enrichit ton vocabulaire de beaucoup de jolis mots, dis donc.

\- Père a menacé de demander à lord Tywin si je ne faisais pas suffisamment de progrès.

A cela, Jaime rit de bon cœur – avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ces racontars de couloir. C'est ainsi que la cour est faite. Les gens t'adressent mille sourires, et te réduisent en poussière dès que tu as le dos tourné. On finit par s'y faire.

.

**296**

_Ser Jaime,_

_Mère a dû vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé lors du dernier grand tournois de Riverun. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous en parle car je sais que vous en seriez inquiété. Mais peut-être est-ce pour le mieux – ainsi vous comprendrez pourquoi je dois prendre mes distances avec vous._

_Peut-être – sûrement – suis-je trop lâche, mais je ne peux plus supporter les médisances des autres. Cela a toujours été difficile à vrai dire d'entendre des tierces personnes vous critiquer. Malheureusement, comme il apparaît que nous sommes assez proches, ces insultes se retournent contre moi. Riverun n'a été que l'apogée de ces mauvais regards et autres jugements dépréciatifs envers ma personne, sous le simple fait que je côtoyais de trop près – ce qui, d'après eux, avait fini par me pervertir. Vous m'avez dit l'an dernier que l'on finissait par se faire à la cour, mais pour être honnête je ne m'y fais pas. Je ne peux plus soutenir ce mépris et ces brimades. C'est pour cela que je vous annonce avec regret que je vais prendre mes distances avec vous – l'emploi du vouvoiement dans cette lettre n'en est qu'un entrainement pour quand nous serons amenés à nous revoir._

_Je vous prie, pour les souvenirs que nous partageons, de me pardonner._

_Lancel Lannister._

.

**297**

L'adolescent de quinze ans regardait avec bienveillance la forme pleurante pendue au sein de sa mère. Cette dernière ne cessait de répéter des « Bonjour Janei. Bienvenue Janei » d'un ton fatigué et aussi ému que celui de son mari dont le sourire béat n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde le visage. Par-dessus le lit se dressaient Willem et Martyr, se disputant afin de déterminer lequel des deux allait être le plus aimé par le bébé.

Le seul à l'écart était Lancel – s'il se réjouissait de l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans la famille, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer à la pensée de celui qui l'avait quitté.

Sa lettre de l'année précédente n'avait reçue pour réponse que deux mots.

_Je comprends._

.

**298**

_Sois toujours poli et courtois. Fais nous honneur. Fais attention à toi. Reviens vite nous voir. Ne contrarie pas le roi._

Les différentes recommandations de ses parents tournaient en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'il servait le roi en vin.

\- Encore un Lannister…

Lancel tacha de ne pas s'arrêter sur ce grognement – qui ressemblait drôlement à une plainte – du monarque pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il avait été réellement heureux d'avoir été choisit comme écuyer du roi – c'était un réel honneur pour lui et ses parents. Lancel devait cependant admettre en son fort intérieur qu'enivrer le souverain des sept couronnes et le regarder se donner à la débauche n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Mais servir d'aussi près le roi restait une tâche honorable, non ?

\- Va me chercher ton cousin, Lannister. Et laisse le pichet.

Lancel s'exécuta docilement et se retira avec une courbette. Il trouva Jaime en sortant de la pièce. Son cousin était impassible, ce qui ne manquait pas d'étonner Lancel à chaque fois – son cousin avait toujours eu le rire facile et l'émotion vive, mais dès qu'il était dans le cadre de ses fonctions devenait aussi imperturbable qu'effacé.

Lancel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Jaime dû comprendre l'ordre qu'il avait reçu car il s'engouffra immédiatement dans la pièce où le roi était toujours alangui dans son fauteuil.

Aucun des deux cousins n'avait prononcé un mot.

.

**299**

Un pleur se fit entendre. C'était un son faible et fort à la fois, comme seuls ceux qui ne veulent pas laisser paraître leurs faiblesses savent en produire. Le pleur continua quelques temps, avant de s'éteindre. Une voix masculine, inquiète et hésitante, l'avait remplacée.

\- Ser Jaime… vous allez bien ?

C'était une question stupide. Avec son œil au beurre noir, sa bouche enflée et son nez saignant, Jaime n'allait manifestement pas bien. Outre son visage tuméfié, sa chemise entrouverte laissait deviner des marques de coups – quant à ses vêtements, leur habituel blanc étincelant était souillé de rouge.

Oui, son cousin n'allait manifestement pas bien – et ce n'était pas sa position, repliée sur elle-même dans son lit, qui allait dire le contraire.

Lancel en était atterré. Il avait certes souhaité prendre de la distance avec son cousin, mais il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que celui-ci ne revienne de ses gardes comme s'il avait été attaqué par une bête sauvage.

\- Ser… que s'est-il passé ?

Jaime ne sembla lui accorder de l'attention que pour lui asséner un sec :

\- Pourquoi _ser_ , ma vie vous intéresse maintenant ?

.

**300**

Tout était allé incroyablement vite. La mort de Robert, la mort d'Eddard Stark, la bataille de la Néra... Les années 299 et 300 avaient été d'une intensité furieuse, et elles n'avaient point épargné le jeune adulte qu'était devenu Lancel. Accablé par le remord, rongé par la culpabilité, épuisé par les blessures, Lancel avait dépérit à un point où il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus.

Il se demandait si Jaime avait été dans la même situation que lui, lorsqu'il avait assassiné Aerys. _Mais Jaime avait une bonne raison lui. Aerys était fou. Moi… je n'ai été que faible et j'ai aveuglément écouté Cersei…_

Cette voix intérieure ne lui laissait jamais de répit.

.

**301**

Joffrey était devenu roi, Joffrey s'était marié, Joffrey était mort. Jamais le monde n'avait connu de début d'année aussi intense.

Jaime avait été fait prisonnier, il était revenu infirme, il avait subit les foudres du monde entier. Lancel lui-même ne savait qu'en penser. Il plaignait son cousin pour la perte de sa main d'épée, sa précieuse main d'épée… mais comment expliquer le reste ? L'inceste, l'adultère, les enfants ? Lancel ne parvenait à croire que l'homme qui lui avait offert sa première épée jouet s'était autant parjuré. C'était impensable, et pourtant…

Lancel lui était entré dans les ordres religieux – pour se racheter, pour apaiser sa peine, pour occuper son esprit ? Il ne savait rien d'autre excepté le fait qu'il se sentait en paix. Prier lui apaisait l'âme – prier pour ses parents, prier pour ses frères de sang et de cœur. Il se surprenait parfois à prier pour son cousin, à qui il avait tourné le dos, si longtemps auparavant.

.

**302**

Il se tenait devant lui, fièrement dressé sur son cheval blanc. Jamais Jaime n'avait eu aussi superbe allure qu'en défiant ainsi le grand moineau. Devant cet échange, Lancel resta interdit : sous ces yeux, les deux héros de sa vie, l'un passé et l'autre présent s'affrontaient. Le jeune moineau fut ravi de la victoire de son chef spirituel – le jeune cousin fut lui dévasté en apprenant le renvoi du chevalier qu'il avait si longtemps admiré.

Lancel s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si Jaime avait remporté ce duel – malheureusement, il ne le saurait jamais.

De même, il ne pouvait savoir que l'image du Lannister rebroussant chemin et retournant vers le palais sans la princesse qu'il était venu délivrer serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

.

**303**

Tout brûlait.

Il ne savait si c'était le monde autour de lui ou bien sa propre personne qui était réduite en cendre – la douleur ne lui laissait guère les capacités intellectuelles pour le déterminer.

C'était la fin, et c'était tout ce qui était à savoir. La fin des Moineaux, la fin des Tyrell, la fin de son père, la fin d'innocents, _sa_ fin.

Peut-être était-ce pour empêcher cela que Jaime s'était parjuré. Pour cela qu'il avait été insulté, critiqué, répudié. Pour cela que Lancel l'avait été par la suite, de par son trop grand lien avec lui. Pour cela qu'il avait pris ses distances. Pour cela que leur relation s'était arrêtée.

Pour éviter la fin.

Pour éviter la fin que Lancel n'avait pu empêcher lui-même – un coup de couteau en trop, un souffle trop tard.

Il était ironique de constater à combien la vie tenait à peu de choses et pouvait cesser aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

A combien les _relations_ tenaient à peu de choses et pouvaient cesser aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencées – était-ce la faute de l'amertume ? de la distance ? de la médisance de gens mal-attentionnés ? de la société ? ou du temps ?

Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance désormais – tout brûlait, et tous mourraient.


End file.
